Stormy Skies: Book 1 : Dawning Midnight
by nlys
Summary: When Whitekit, the newest DawnClan kit, opens her eyes, she is flung into the web of mystery, and horror surrounds her clan. A forbiding prophecy looms over her head and will all her courage, and strength, be enough? Or will it be the end of the clans...?
1. Prologue

**Hi my fans! I'm sorry it's taking so long but I've got school homework (lots) I've got to do and I only get a short amount of time to write…well enough of my talk, time to get READING (YAAAAAY) well here it goes…**

**Prologue…**

_Wind swept angrily across muddy moorland, carrying with_ it stinging flurries of rain. The tough grass had turned to mud and the water of a nearby stream had burst its banks, spreading out into a large flowing pool. Its surface was bubbling madly as small drops of rain splashed into it.

Crouching beside the pool was a small golden tabby she-cat; her sharp green eyes were looking intently into it. Water was lapping at her white paws and her fur was plastered to her body.

"Goldenstream?" said an anxious voice. Looking behind her, Goldenstream spotted a small, delicate silver tabby she-cat lightly step out from behind a thorn bush. Following her was a handsome ginger tom with piercing green eyes, a pale ginger she-cat, a blue-grey she-cat, a dark grey she-cat with a broad, flattened face and a small beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat. "What do you see?"

Goldenstream dipped her head respectfully at the six cats padding toward her. "Dark days are headed for the four Clans, Silverstream." Goldenstream slowly stared ahead, her eyes clouded and it was as if she was looking into the future and spoke of a prophecy. "When the strongest flames strike true, the dawn the rise again and will bring the eternal night in its grasp"

The pale ginger she-cat looked over at her companions, "Yellowfang, Spottedleaf do you know what this prophecy might mean?" Both she-cats hurriedly pushed they way through to the pool, and stared into it.

Finally Spottedleaf looked up from the pool and turned back at looked at the other cats. "No, I'm sorry Sandstorm, but all I can say is the clans will go through a dark time, darker than what they have ever gone through before."

Yellowfang stood beside her, "The clans will be pushed to the ultimate test, boundaries will be fought for,

prey will be stolen and the warrior code will be challenged."

"Well we must hope the Clans will fight through this," the blue-gray she-cat spoke-up.

"Yes, Bluestar you're right," the handsome ginger tom meowed with eyes blazing like green fire. "But I believe the clans will fight through this."

"Firestar! Bluestar! Come we must go now." Silverstream meowed irritably, flicking drops of water from her ears. She padded away into the undergrowth, her silver pelt fading into the storm, with Sandstorm, Spottedleaf and Yellowfang following behind her.

Goldenstream dipped her head towards Bluestar and Firestar, "thankyou for coming to hear this terrible news, I hope you can find a way to pass it to the clans."

Firestar flicked his tail in acknowledgment and vanished along with the other cats, while Bluestar lingered at the edge of the clearing her blue eyes glinted as the moon forced its way through the grey storm clouds. Once all the cats had gone, Goldenstream quickly retreated to a cave to sleep for the night. Gathering some dry branches she made a nest and curled up, her tail tip covering her nose as she fell asleep.

**You sorry guys it's a bit short but the other chapters will be longer…**

**~Falconstar**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, some of you are probably not very happy with me but to be honest I forgot all about this story and was going through to file I'd saved it on and remembered all about. So I got writing again and hope you like the first chapter.**

**Chapter1**

**DawnClan…**

_Heavy rain clouds slowly drifted over the sky, as a _cruel wind whipped through the trees. Taking with it loose derbies of twigs and bark. Lightning flashed far away on the horizon, lighting the sky, closely followed by a loud crash of thunder. Heavy raindrops fell from the sky, covering the forest in a thick haze.

Whitekit whimpered and moved closer to the soft fur of her mothers pale grey belly, pushing her head into the thick long fur. The small ginger shape next to Whitekit twitched in her sleep, kicking Whitekit's ear with her back leg. Sneezing, she sat up and rubbed her paw over her ear, which was now tingling at the tip. She shook her white head and silently stepped over Goosefeather's thick grey tail stumbling over her own paws as she did so and landed on the hard sandy ground.

Stranding up on wobbly legs she shook the dirt from her now stained white coat. Looking around she realised she'd stumbled into the clearing where the rest of the clan went around on the daily business, but no it was disserted, all except for the shadowy figure near the entrance of the camp. Curiosity getting the better of her Whitekit scampered forward edging as close as she dared; she crouched low to the ground, half hidden under an overhanging of a bramble bush.

Dawn was approaching and the heavy rain clouds had past and were now small fluffy looking specks in the distance. Whitekit couldn't stay still for a moment longer and bunching her hunches under her she sprang at the cats back, or so she thought. Paws outstretched, they passed harmlessly through the air and she landed with a soft thud on the hard-packed ground, for the second time that day. The shadowy cat Whitekit leaped at jumped into the air when Whitekit landed next to it, caught completely unawares.

Whitekit leaped to her paws, her white fur standing up on her back until she looked like a small ball of fluff. Trying to sound like a warrior she growled at the intruder, but instead of sound fierce like she thought she did her words came out as a squeak. "What are you doing in Dawnclan's camp!"

The 'intruding' cat spun around and sat down licking a brown forepaw. "Whitekit! You scared me you little ball of fluff."

Whitekit's ear pricked forward when she recognised who's voice in was, "Bearpaw, what are you doing out here all alone! It's dark and scary at night."

Bearpaw flicked her tail like it was nothing, "I was just coming back from the dawn patrol, Ravenclaw and Flurryspots are already in the warrior's -." The sun was not just poking itself over the tops of the low trees when Whitekit herd her name being screeched from the nursery.

She dropped her head and said goodbye to Bearpaw over her shoulder as she made her was slowly over to the nursery, but bolted into a run when Goosefeather came screeching to a halt outside the nursery calling her name again. She came to a stand still when Goosefeather's usually kind blues eyes turner on her narrowing. "What have I told you about running off like that, don't do it again."

Riversplash came trotting out of the nursery, her belly bludging under the weight of her unborn kits. "Did you find her?" Her voice as frantic as Goosefeathers had been angry, but the grey she-cat just nodded and stormed off inside the nursery.

Whitekit followed suit and sat next to her sister, Robinkit, with her head hanging low. She knew what would come next; Goosefeather would go on to say what would happen if Whitekit had been carried off by a hungry owl or even by an intruding fox. "-I can't bare the thought of losing you, especially when you're still just a kit!"

Whitekit just nodded angrily, "I know I know, I've heard it all before."

"And yet you still test me!" Goosefeathers soft eyes narrowed again and this time she growled. "Fine, you can stay inside the nursery for the rest of the day. That means no going out and playing with the other kits and"-she turned around to look at the kits who had poked her head over their mothers bellies to listen-"no kits coming in here to play." She turned back to Whitekit. "Understood?"

Whitekit nodded and laid her head on her paws watching the other kits bolt outside to greet the new day and their mothers following them with less enthusiasm. Robinkit bounded up to her before she followed everyone else. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you out there with us, Goosefeather won't even notice you're gone."

**So hopefully I'll have the second chapter up in a few days and we'll get to see if Robinkit and the others can pull off getting Whitekit out with them **


End file.
